The instant invention relates generally to disposable diapers and more specifically it relates to an improved disposable diaper with a lotion/ointment pouch.
Numerous disposable diapers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be impregnated with lotions and medications to counteract irritation of the infants skin due to contact with body wastes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,627,858; 3,585,998 and 3,964,486 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention, as heretofore described.